Along with the development of the mobile communication system, in order to facilitate an Internet of Things (IoT) device and a wearable device to access to a cellular network, a relay mechanism has been introduced into a Device to Device (D2D) communication technology. When an off-line remote User Equipment (UE) or a remote UE having relatively poor signal quality with a network needs to communicate with network, an on-line third-party UE in proximity to the remote UE may be selected for transferring data (i.e., a relay technology), and this third-party UE is called as a relay UE. An L2 relay technology (i.e., a relay technology based on a Long Term Evolution (LTE) layer 2 protocol) has been further introduced into a further enhanced D2D (feD2D) technology, so as to enable the remote UE, which is connected to an L2 relay UE, to be registered in an LTE core network, establish a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection and communicate with the core network. In addition, in some cases, when the remote UE communicates with the network through the relay UE, it is able to improve a transmission success rate, and reduce the power consumption. Based on the above, there is an urgent need to provide a method for enabling the remote UE to monitor and/or receive a paging message.